


I Can See the Stars All the Way From Here

by comefeedtherainn



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comefeedtherainn/pseuds/comefeedtherainn
Summary: A collection of churchnut drabbles from tumblr. Mostly replies to prompt memes. In no particular order :D





	I Can See the Stars All the Way From Here

“A wine and what night?”

“Wine and paint!” Donut chirped eagerly. “They’re really big right now!”

Church grimaced, allowing his perky boyfriend to tug him out of his apartment. He’d thought when he let Donut choose the venue for their date, he was saying ‘you can pick the restaurant we go to and then go straight home from afterward.’ Instead, Donut had take that as an invitation to be…creative.

“Donut, you know I can’t even draw a stick figure, right?” he asked, trying not to trip down the stairs as Donut refused to let go of his hand all the way to his car. “I’m gonna suck at this.”

“It’s not about being good at it,” Donut laughed. “It’s about getting tipsy and playing with paint!”

Church huffed, sliding into the passenger seat when Donut opened it for him. “Well, I can get behind the tipsy part.”

Donut grinned, bending to peck his cheek and making his face go red all at once. “That’s the spirit. This is gonna be so much fun!”

“Uh huh.”

The place was pretty close by, which hardly gave Church any time to think of a way out of it, so he resigned himself to his fate as he and Donut walked through the double doors into the building. It was filled with other couples, and a couple of people on their own, and Church relaxed when the most they got by way of socializing was a quick greeting. Good. Having to talk to people was the whole reason he stayed in his apartment most of the time.

Donut found them two easels beside each other, handing him an apron and grinning playfully as he tied it up for him. His hands brushed Church’s waist a few more times than was probably necessary, making him flush all over again. Damn his pale skin. Church tried to get him back by doing the same, but Donut just looked pleased as hell at the attention. Of course. Church couldn’t help smirking fondly.

The wine was served, and even Church could tell it was cheap, so he knew Donut had to be holding his breath as he sipped it. He snickered at the sour-lemon face Donut made as he took long drinks, giving Church a suffering look in return.

“You have to drink it fast, then you get drunk and you don’t care that it tastes like actual piss.”

Church laughed harder, trying to stifle it behind his glass. “Got it.”

They both did just that, taking long drinks and getting through a whole glass and a half before the painting actually started. By then Church had forgotten what he’d been so nervous about and tried to copy the painting they were supposed to be replicating to the best of his ability. It looked like absolute shitfaced garbage, if he was honest, but it was fun to fuck with the paint, and Donut seemed to be having a really good time. His painting was better, but not much, and he just giggled at himself every time his blending ended up with a diarrhea brown smeared across his canvas, or he dropped some on the floor, or the liquid white started to drip because he’d slathered it on like it was his job. Church liked that about him; he always just laughed shit off, where Church was so hard on himself he sometimes made himself sick.

When the night was over, they stuck their shitty ass paintings in the backseat of the car, and Church took Donut’s hand to stop him before he could get inside the car. He stood on his toes to reach as he kissed Donut gently, smiling against his lips.

“Thanks. This was fun.”

Donut beamed like sunshine. “I know, right?”


End file.
